


an unwanted fairytale - written by donghyuck's subconscious

by snarfu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Flowers, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, friends that don't talk anymore, they slow dance but neither of them end up liking that experience, until now that is hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfu/pseuds/snarfu
Summary: before donghyuck confessed to mark in the music room after school, they were best friends. now their most recent texts to each other are from three months ago, hours before donghyuck confessed that same day. donghyuck is doing a good job of moving on until his subconscious writes out a dream of romantic endeavors with someone very specific. the dream feels a little too real, despite the fact he knows it isn't.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 36





	an unwanted fairytale - written by donghyuck's subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> to make this fic pink i used a template demonstrated in [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) guide!

donghyuck stands in the middle of a large garden, an elegant fountain sits in the grass and three thousand flowers surround him.

he readjusts the oddly soft bow tie around his neck. when he awakes he will wonder why something so formal felt so comfortable to him. 

“donghyuck you look… ethereal,” mark says. donghyuck looks up from his bow tie to face him, mark quickly looks away, a faint blush painted onto his cheeks. he wasn’t expecting mark to be here, but somehow his sudden presence doesn’t startle donghyuck. he’s wearing a rose pink tux he found in a store that sold expensive formal clothes. he didn’t buy anything of course, but he immediately imagined mark in the suit when he saw it. now here he is in front of him, wearing the tux and being so perfect. light music starts to play in the background and donghyuck wonders if they’re the main cast in some horrible soap opera he’d watch to waste time.

there’s an extended, heavily awkward pause before mark breaks it, “c-can we dance?” he asks, his eyes sparkle. mark’s gaze wavers in nervousness but he always quickly finds his way back to donghyuck, observing each and every feature of the boy in front of him. 

it is then donghyuck realizes he is dreaming. the incredibly lovestruck way mark looks at him, it’s too unrealistic. donghyuck decides he should just play along and enjoy this nice dream, even if he knows mark will never look at him like that in real life. 

“yes,” donghyuck replies. he smiles when he feels mark’s hand on the small of his back. 

they dance to the slow beat of the song. it feels intensely awkward. donghyuck thinks it’s too awkward actually, considering the fact he knows none of this is real. he rests his head on his shoulder, not having to focus on mark’s face somehow helps. the song ends quickly, they break apart from each other when it fades away completely. donghyuck will never daydream about slow dancing with mark ever again after that experience. 

“these flowers are so pretty,” mark points out, he seats himself next to a bush of dark red peonies and holds one of them gently in his hand. donghyuck sits next to him on the grass and rests his head on mark’s shoulder again. he watches mark pick up a stray peony off of the grass, he caresses the petals almost lovingly, “they remind me of you,” he whispers, “i mean, they’re even the same colour as the outfit you’re wearing, haha.” mark turns to look at him and he flushes bright red at how close donghyuck’s face is to his own. donghyuck can’t help but feel a little warm in his cheeks too, especially when mark leans in to give him a hesitant, small kiss on his left cheek.

“i have so many feelings for you,” donghyuck whispers, mark presses another kiss right below his ear, “i wish that we can develop a relationship that looks like this. i wish that you can kiss me like this consistently. i wish for us to develop a love for each other that is so strong, we won’t be able to describe its intensity through mere words. i wish for miracles, mark.”

mark pulls away from donghyuck and looks into his pupils for a moment. donghyuck stares back at mark’s more sad eyes, waiting for his reply. donghyuck expects mark to start crying from the look on his face but instead he closes his eyes and kisses him. donghyuck kisses him back, placing his hand on the back of mark’s neck. it lasts for a little longer than originally intended. there’s a moment where donghyuck tries to break off the kiss but mark just finds his lips again to kiss him more, donghyuck can’t help but smile at that. 

donghyuck leans forward into mark to the point that he has to use his arms to keep himself from falling backwards into the grass. mark does eventually lose balance, closing the short distance between his back and the soft grass and effectively breaking off their kiss as well. they both laugh, pure happiness filling their hearts. 

mark doesn’t make any effort to sit up again, especially when donghyuck cups his cheek. he sighs and leans into his touch, his eyebrows furrow. 

“i’m sorry, i know this is a dream so it’s not like i’m actually apologizing to you but i’m so sorry,” mark whispers sincerely. 

“a… dream?” donghyuck repeats quietly in confusion, can people in your dreams be aware of the fact they are just a character in someone’s dream?

“when you confessed to me three months ago, i didn’t know what my feelings towards you were. i was scared and confused, i’ve never had these feelings towards another boy before. s-so i rejected you because i thought that if i ignored my feelings towards you they would go away. so i’m really sorry, you’ve probably moved on from me by now but obviously i haven’t, i mean, you’re in my dreams.”

donghyuck opens his mouth to respond, but he’s quickly interrupted by the morning light that squeezes through the blinds of his window. the bright stripes paint themselves across his face and his chest which is covered by a free shirt that’s a size too big on him. donghyuck stirs for a moment, scrunching his nose and trying to decide if he should just go back to sleep. 

the memories of his dream hit him like a slap to the face, he widens his eyes and sits up quickly. donghyuck’s first instinct is to check his phone. it’s almost eight thirty on a saturday, the only notifications he has are from pocket camp. he unlocks his phone and goes into his messages. that dream was too much, it must’ve been some sort of weird connected dream and the only way to confirm that is to ask what mark dreamt about last night. donghyuck hovers his thumb over the empty field that let’s him text, he hesitates and instead reads the last few messages that were sent three months ago:

**donghyuck: can you meet me in the music room after school on friday? i have something new to show you and there’s also something i have to tell you…**

**mark: oh! exciting yet ominous, i thought music club was cancelled this friday though?**

**donghyuck: yes but it’s better if it’s just the two of us, i promise.**

**mark: hyuck you could get detention if you do that :((((( but i’m so excited for ur new song that i don’t care if we get detention, haha! i’ll be there!**

donghyuck quickly exits the messaging app and decides that it would probably be safer to do some research on connected dreams to see if they really even exist before he texts mark for the first time in three months. he goes into his web browser and types up some keywords into the search bar but every article he comes across tells him the same thing: there is no such thing as a connected dream. 

he sighs and falls back into the bed, he definitely won’t text mark now. just when donghyuck thinks he’s doing a good job of not thinking about mark anymore, he has to have some malicious dream that leads him into false hope. he reaches his right hand out and grabs a pillow to bury his face into. donghyuck remembers the day he confessed to mark with too much detail, he was so sure mark was going to reciprocate his feelings. there were so many moments that mark was a little too intimate, where mark would study his face for a little too long or that time when mark wrote a song for him that had too many feelings written in the lyrics for someone that thought only platonically of him. 

his phone dings so he uncovers his face to pick it up and read the notification.

**mark: i had a nice dream just now.**

donghyuck widens his eyes in surprise for the second time that morning and forgets about the neurology articles he read online. 

**mark: i’m sorry, it’s been three months since we’ve talked.**

****

****

**donghyuck: i had a nice dream too, you were in it and you apologized to me.**

**mark: oh, wow, what if we had the same dream? i really doubt it though is that even possible?**

**donghyuck: can you describe more of your dream to me?**

donghyuck brushes his teeth over the sink absentmindedly, too focused on the little three dots that appear and disappear on the bottom of the screen. 

**mark: there was a garden with really green grass and pretty flowers, you were wearing dark red.**

**donghyuck: what did we do in the garden?**

**mark: we danced and talked.**

donghyuck groans in frustration, “just fucking say it, say we kissed mark lee,” he mumbles to himself, mouth full of toothpaste. he bites his bottom lip and makes a decision, “time to make a fool of myself.”

**donghyuck: and we kissed**

**donghyuck: right?**

**mark: yeah**

**mark: can i come over to your house? i think it would be better if we talked about this in person.**  


>>>>>>

donghyuck’s ears perk up at the melodic, two notes of the doorbell that just barely reach his room on the second floor. he sits cross legged on the sheets of his bed and he’s changed into different clothes, a sweater and jeans replacing his pajamas. donghyuck’s mother goes to answer the door and invite mark inside. there’s a brief conversation between them before footsteps go up the wooden stairs. donghyuck scoots to the edge of his bed to let his legs dangle off the side and he straightens his back. there’s a light knock at his door. 

“donghyuck… can i come in?” mark’s voice asks gently. 

“yes,” donghyuck says for what feels like the second time today. 

mark opens the door cautiously, slowly, the door emits a loud creak in response. “hi hyuck,” he greets from under the doorframe. 

“hi mark,” donghyuck replies with a small smile, he pats the space on the bed next to him, “sit down with me,” he clarifies. 

mark complies, mark reaches for donghyuck’s hand but he hesitates, “hyuck can we hold hands? like we used to?”

donghyuck answers by intertwining their fingers, “you know mark, there were so many times back then when you would be a little too, well, romantic for someone that had a platonic relationship with me. that’s why i confessed to you, because i really thought you liked me back.”

“i did like you, i do like you, i like you a lot,” mark tells him in a haste. mark gives donghyuck’s hand a squeeze and looks at him with sincerity. 

“you said you rejected me because you were having a gay identity crisis right?” 

mark casts his gaze down to the ground and nods, “i probably caused you a lot of pain and confusion, i’m really sorry.”

“i accept that apology mark,” he tells him. “can you come a bit closer?” 

mark looks down at the already small space between them on the bed and scoots closer until that space has disappeared. 

“that’s perfect,” donghyuck whispers, they’re really close now. donghyuck leans in even closer, their noses brushing against each other and he pushes a strand of mark’s hair behind his ear.

the moment mark glances down at donghyuck’s lips, the other boy smiles and presses his lips on mark’s. he kisses him back. 

when they break apart, mark blinks multiple times. he stares at donghyuck’s lips for a moment before he looks up at his eyes again. “that was nice,” he mutters. 

donghyuck smiles, “you haven’t had breakfast, right?” he asks mark. 

mark shakes his head. 

“let’s go on a café date,” he suggests, mark agrees immediately. donghyuck stands up and searches for his wallet, he finds it on his desk, “i can’t believe we’re boyfriends now. i can’t even believe we’re talking again.”

“me neither,” mark admits as he pinches himself, he smiles when he realizes it isn’t another dream.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos & comments are very appreciated <3, if you'd like you can also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/snooorf) even though it's just mostly me talking to myself on the tl ;-;.


End file.
